comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Let 'Volir (Earth-5875)
Let 'Volir is a sangheili and high-ranking member of the Banished, who served as the Shipmaster of the ''CAS''-class assault carrier ''Enduring Conviction''. A former member of the Covenant, 'Volir swore his allegiance to Atriox and the Banished purely out of the desire to survive and the safety of his crew. Biography First Contact War traitors during the Great Schism.]] During the First Contact War, Let 'Volir led the ''CAS''-class assault carrier ''Enduring Conviction'' as its Shipmaster under a large fleet. From 2548 and 2552, it was responsible for the destruction of six UNSC Navy warships. The Enduring Conviction took part in the Defense of Concord in 2551, where it performed a flawless maneuver that destroyed three human ships at once. After the outbreak of the Great Schism, 'Volir and most of his crew abandoned the Covenant and the Path. When the sangheili species were betrayed by the Hierarchs and the jiralhanae, 'Volir and his men fought until the very end against the Covenant, and managed to survive all battles. Following the downfall of the Covenant and the death of the Prophet of Truth, 'Volir had no desire to join the Swords of Sanghelios or the many factions that sought to be their own version of the Covenant. As such, 'Volir had the Conviction remain under the command of Fleetmaster Arkad Nar 'Kulul, where they remained stationed in deep space. The Banished and the Banished over Ansket IV.]] In 2555, Atriox, leader of the Banished, willingly giving himself up to 'Volur and the forces under Fleetmaster 'Kulul. He was taken to the Enduring Conviction, where the jiralhanae asked for 'Volir's attention. There, Atriox appealed to the fading faith of 'Volir, as well as his devotion and care for the ship's crew, and offered him a position in the Banished in trade of fuel and his loyalty. 'Volir accepted the offer, and twelve hours later, the Conviction broke from 'Kulul's formation and jumped to slipspace. The ship then escaped towards Ansket IV, an abandoned Covenant world which was home a hydro-processing plant. Once they landed, they killed all the forces on the planet and took it for themselves in order to fuel the Conviction, where Let and his crew swore loyalty to Atriox and the Banished. The Warmaster would supply them forever in trade of the sangheili's assets. As a result of his betrayal and allegiance to a jiralhanae, and above all, in a subordinate role, 'Volir's name was forever tarnished and corrupted within sangheili society. However, he cared little for what others thought about him, as his only objective was to safeguard his crew. On November 25th, 2564, 'Volir led the Banished aboard the Enduring Conviction to Installation 00, carrying most of the faction's soldiers, vehicles, and aircraft. Because they wanted any resources they could find aboard the forerunner installation, the Conviction did not glass the Ark, but instead deployed heavy infantry, which slaughtered the UNSC researchers at the Henry Lamb Research Outpost. The ship remained in orbit of the installation for the next months while the Banished started to mine for their resources, with anything resembling a value being transported to the Conviction for study of the crew's huragok. Second Battle of Installation 00 observing the destroyed ''Enduring Conviction''.]] The [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], which had been missing in space for 28 years, mysteriously arrived on the Ark on March 28th, 2565. The crew of the ship sent its SPARTAN-II Red Team to investigate the lack of communications on the surface, reaching the Henry Lamb Research Outpost, where Atriox and his warriors were hiding. Once they got there, Atriox easily outmatched the three, barely cryo-awoken SPARTANs in hand-to-hand combat, although they were able to retrieve the Auton synthetic Isabel. After nearly killing Douglas-042, Atriox gave them a chance to escape and ordered his warriors to go after them. berating 'Volir following the loss of the ''Enduring Conviction''.]] After the SPARTANs escaped the station, Decimus personally appeared with dozens of his own men to defend his mining operations, but they were taken out by human forces, and Decimus then retreated. As soon as Atriox heard of the Spirit of Fire's capabilities, he ordered Decimus to command all Banished outposts within the Ark to warn him about UNSC assaults, and soon after, Captain James Cutter discovered that Atriox was able to take a Cartographer that would help him locate all systems within the installation. Decimus was killed by Red Team while defending one of the systems, leading Atriox to order the 'Volir to fire with the Enduring Conviction at the Spirit of Fire. But before they could act, the humans were able to use a forerunner particle cannon that fired and immobilized the carrier, disabling its energy shields. Despite Atriox's efforts to send as many troops as he could to take the down the UNSC forces, Jerome-092 and Isabel managed to board the Enduring Conviction and use its energy projector to provoke local Sentinels. The thousands of Sentinels flew towards the Conviction and cut the ship in half, killing many of the Banished's soldiers. The pieces fell into the Ark and killed even more warriors, as Atriox and Let 'Volir watched. He then ordered 'Volir to take his surviving warriors and get on the Halo ring to retrieve it from the humans. Personality A skilled commander and inspiring leader, 'Volir's combat abilities are only matched by the emphasizis he places on his crew. He believes that any true leader should sacrifice themselves to do anything it takes to keep those under their command alive. At the dawn of the Great Schism, 'Volir became extremely conflicted, abandoning the Path and fighting against the Covenant, the very empire he fought for his entire life. After the end of the First Contact War, he kept the command his flagship, the Enduring Conviction, feeling it was his obligation to hold his crew together. After the fall of the Covenant, 'Volir hates all of the splinter factions it led to the creation. While he disagrees with the Swords of Sanghelios' aim for peace with humanity and the jiralhanae, he thinks of the Enclave and other factions as a falsehood and dismantling guerillas who crippled the sangheili and repressed their culture. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Shipmasters of Earth-5875 Category:Banished members (Earth-5875) Category:Enduring Conviction crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Army at Disposal Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Captains of Earth-5875 Category:Military Personnel Category:Sword Wielders Category:Created by Draft227